<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Hell Of A Show by NewObsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282944">One Hell Of A Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewObsessed/pseuds/NewObsessed'>NewObsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reimagining Riverdale [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4x15, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Missing Scene, One Shot, barchie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewObsessed/pseuds/NewObsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and Archie need to make out.” Jughead says simply. We saw the aftermath, but how did they get to that point? </p><p>Once again, a small thought that wouldn't leave my brain. Set during 4x15.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reimagining Riverdale [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Hell Of A Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello?” Betty calls out as she lowers herself into the bunker. Flickering candles are the only source of light in the dimly lit space. She smiles as she spots both Archie and Jughead, Archie sitting comfortably on the small bed and Jughead relaxing on the desk chair. </p><p>“Hey boyfriend.” Betty greets Jughead with a quick peck as she passes him his dinner from Pop’s, which he eagerly starts tucking into. “Hello fake boyfriend.” Betty grins, throwing Archie a small wave as she takes a seat next to him. </p><p>“And?” Jughead asks around a mouthful of burger. Betty rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Of course she followed me.” </p><p>“Good. Good.” Jughead wipes his hands after finishing his burger in record time, and starts pacing the bunker. </p><p>“What now?” Archie questions. </p><p>“Now my dear Archie, we give our friend a performance she won’t forget.” Jughead smirks.</p><p>Betty sighs. “What’s that supposed to mean, Jug?” </p><p>“You and Archie need to make out.” Jughead says simply pointing at the two best friends.</p><p>Betty’s jaw drops and Archie’s eyes widen at the idea. Jughead is oblivious to their reaction as he continues.</p><p>“Donna will come down, thinking she’s going to find me alive and well but really what she will see is two lust driven teenagers enjoying some much needed time alone.” </p><p>“Jug.”</p><p>“Come on man.” Archie and Betty protest at the same time.</p><p>"That wasn't part of the plan." Archie points out.</p><p>“Besides, why can’t we just be sitting here holding hands or something. I’m sure it will have the same effect.” Betty tries, pointedly looking at Jughead so she doesn't have to see the tension she can feel coming from Archie. </p><p>“She’ll never believe it.” Jughead answers both of them. “Holding hands? It’s too… tame. If we don't do this, she’ll convince herself that you’re nothing more than friends and then we’re back to square one.” </p><p>Betty visibly swallows before speaking.</p><p>“Fine." she concedes, taking a glance at Archie. "It’s not like we haven’t already kissed for this charade.” </p><p>“Fine.” Archie mutters, leaning back further so he is sitting up against the wall. He pats the space next to him waiting for Betty to join him. She goes to move when Jughead speaks up again.</p><p>“You should be lying down.” he suggests. </p><p>“What, why?” Archie questions.</p><p>“And you should take your shirt off.” </p><p>“What, why?” Betty is the one asking this time, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. Luckily it is too dark in the bunker for anyone to notice. </p><p>“It’ll make it more believable.” Jughead states simply, like it should be obvious. </p><p>“A kiss is a kiss Jughead.” Archie argues. “It won’t make a difference.” </p><p>“Do you want to sell this or not? We don’t want to give her any reason to think it’s not real between you two.” Jughead counters. “If you two were really together, I’m sure you’d be doing a lot more than making out…” </p><p>“Okay we get it Jug.” Betty holds up a hand to stop that line of thinking, not wanting him to get any ideas.</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” Archie grumbles as he lifts his shirt off and throws it on the ground. Betty looks away, choosing to focus on anything <em>other</em> than the half naked boy next to her. </p><p>“Shh.” Jughead suddenly says as rustling leaves and faint footsteps can be heard above them. “I think she’s coming. Lie down.”</p><p>Jughead shoos at them to get into position. Archie rolls his eyes but lies down on the small bed, leaving enough room so Betty can lie down next to him, but when she does Jughead rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Come on guys, you can do better than that.” </p><p>“Jughead, you seem to really be enjoying the idea of your girlfriend making out with another guy.” Archie tells him as he wraps his arms around Betty and pulls her so she’s half lying on him, her hands resting lightly on his chest. </p><p>“I just want this to work. Don’t get too excited Andrews.” Jughead warns as he scoots under the bed. </p><p>“Hi.” Betty whispers, finding herself face to face with Archie who is suddenly very close. </p><p>“Hi.” He whispers back. The two just lay there looking at each other. </p><p>“Guys.” Jughead whisper yells from his place under the bed. “I don’t hear any making out.” </p><p>Both Betty and Archie roll their eyes at his antics. </p><p>“She’s not even here yet Jug.” Betty leans down to tell him. </p><p>“She’ll be here any second.” Jughead counters. </p><p>“God, okay.” Betty sighs, returning to her position on Archie who is now very still beneath her. </p><p>“Are we really doing this?” Archie whispers almost inaudibly. “Again?” </p><p>Betty shrugs. “It’s just a kiss Arch.” </p><p>“Yeah, of course." Archie nods quickly. "But..."</p><p>Betty quickly shushes him with a finger to his lips, eyes indicating Jughead's hiding spot. Betty nods when she sees the understanding in Archie's eyes. </p><p>Slowly, they lean in at the same time until their lips softly touch. They aren’t doing much more than just pressing their lips together at this point, but just like with the kiss in the music room, long since buried feelings surface and soon the tender locking of lips gives way to open mouths and a battling of tongues. What was just supposed to be part of a plan quickly turns into so much more.</p><p>Archie’s hands roam freely up and down Betty’s back and she eagerly explores the hard planes of his chest. Nothing else matters to them in that moment. They are simply Archie and Betty. Betty and Archie.</p><p>And that’s how Donna finds them when she enters the bunker moments later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These have been hella fun to write, I'm always amazed at how easy they come to me. Hopefully you're enjoying them as much as I've enjoyed writing them :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>